The Mysterious Photobooth
by AColdSky
Summary: Who knew the out of place photobooth could have magical properties? Lilly/Oliver. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-A-Thon.


AN: Nothing like an imaginative story for the Loliver2ya anniversary! Enjoy!

**The Mysterious Photobooth**

By acoldsky

Three best friends: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were spending their free time at the North Seashore Mall. Mostly window shopping and laughing at the insane soccer moms trying to stuff as many object into their carts, as they possibly could. It was just another rainy, winter day in Malibu, California. In the mall, shops were slowly moving all their Christmas decorations to the back room, bracing for another year-end rush on returns on objects that weren't even purchased at their store.

North Seashore Mall was part of an older complex that had been part of a permanent carnival over 80 years ago. The southwest wing, which was part of that old carnival, was retrofitted and filled with tons of local shops and boutiques. The rest of the complex had various uses. However, the reason why the southwest wing was only filled with non-chain stores, was that the local shops did not rely on technological means as much as the big stores did. And to say that machines went haywire in that area, was the understatement of the year.

People were lucky to have their cell phones work or have their digital cameras take the correct picture. It was safe to say, it was slightly haunted. But, it never kept people away. Technology that was created less than 80 years ago, simply failed to work. Stores relied on the old-fashioned cash registers for their transactions and always did their bookkeeping elsewhere. It was almost like a portal into the past.

However, there are always exceptions to every rule. The exception to this technological rule was an oddly placed photobooth. To this day, no one remembers who put it there. The original management that was in charge of the clean up of this wing had long been gone, replaced with fresh college graduates who really didn't care it was there.

"Hey, let's go to the boutique row," said Miley referring to the Southwest Wing's other name.

"Are you sure you don't want to be around the technology black hole for that long?" Lilly said teasingly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Miley stated. "What about you, Oliver?"

"As long as I get food and stay out of the rain, I'm good," Oliver said sleepily resting his head on Lilly's shoulder.

"You're a little tall for that now, Oliver," Miley laughed at her best friend's antic's as she walked through the door that connects the wings of the mall via glass box type walkways.

"Ow, Oliver, you walked us into the door. Nice going," Lilly said rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled.

"Come on guys," Miley said walking back to the slowly moving duo and pushing them forward. "Burnin' daylight here."

Five minutes later, the three teenagers reached the beloved entrance to the southwest wing, which was displaced from the rest of the mall by a good 250 feet. Their cell phones chirped at the loss of reception.

"Oh! Drew's Surf Shop. Let's go," Lilly said starting to dart off.

"But, I wanna go to Sally's," Miley said point to the pink-and-frilly store.

"Oh take me with you," Oliver said latching onto Lilly after seeing Miley's choice of store.

"How about me and Oliver go to Drew's and you go to Sally's, we'll meet back here in 30 minutes," Lilly reasoned. "I need to get some surf stuff, I'm almost out."

"Yeah, yeah," Miley said waving off her best friends and running to first boutique she saw.

"You do know she'll be a drama queen later, right?" Oliver said letting go of Lilly as they walked to the surf shop.

"Yeah…but she's already dragged us into 4 similar stores and I really need surf wax and a new leash for my board. You?" Lilly said walking into the store.

"Repair kit, left mine at the beach and somebody stole it."

"Ah, of course."

Walking past rows and rows of merchandise they found what they were looking for. Drew's groups all the stuff surfers needed on a daily basis in one area, so they were done getting what they needed in about 5 minutes or less, guaranteed.

"Want to hang around here, until we have to meet Miley? 'Cause I know for your sake and mine, if we go out now, she'll drag us in there," Lilly said.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be over in the boards," Oliver said walking off to the back of the store.

Lilly sighed, looking for something to do, when her eyes landed on the cashier – Todd. One of the few people she knew from her lower elementary days, most of the people got herded off to other middle schools and few remembered her from way back then when they got to high school.

"Hey Lil!" Todd called from the counter.

"Hey," Lilly shuffled to the counter putting her stuff down as she did so.

"Here alone?"

"No, Oliver's in the back looking at boards," Lilly said leaning on the counter. "Well, Mr. Todd Tompkins, I never thought I'd see you here, working!" She said as she punched his shoulder.

He stood up straight so that he was nearly a foot taller than Lilly, "I resent that Truscott. Just so you know, I'm a responsible adult!"

"Says the guy who shoved playdough into his face and acted like Spiderman in preschool" Lilly teased.

"That was 13 years ago. Have to save money for those college books," Todd put his hands up in defense.

"17 years old and so wise," Lilly deadpanned as she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"So I see you're trying to purchase this lovely brand of warm-slash-tropical surf wax," Todd said picking it up and modeling it like one of the Price is Right beauties.

"First, you're not model material," Lilly said grabbing the block of wax from him. "Second, my dad makes a point to buy generic. It's an accountant thing."

"How about I let you get the name brand, if you go on a date with me."

"How about I get you for blackmail and extortion?" Lilly said in the same tone.

"Are you a lawyer? I don't see a lawyer. How about we forget that blackmail extortion thing ever came up and you go to the movies with me?"

"Since when are you so forward, my dear Todd?" Lilly said being fakely shocked.

"Since I can actually pay for dates?"

"Then, I'd love to," Lilly said. "I pay for popcorn!" She added quickly pointing at him.

After several moments of just staring at each other, the duo was startled by a shrill bell ringing.

Oliver was hitting the counter bell repeatedly and showed no signs of stopped.

"Oliver stop," Lilly said holding his hand down.

"Well, I had to get your attention. You two were lost in space. You know how Miley gets—" Oliver started to ramble.

"Cash or check?" Todd asked stopping Oliver from the rest of his ramble.

Oliver handed Lilly the new board leash she had been meaning to get, and rolled his eyes as Todd rung up the repair kit.

"Now Lilly," Todd said gathering Lilly's purchases and ringing them up. "See you tomorrow." He winked.

Lilly giggled in response as she turned to walk out of the store, with Oliver in tow.

Once they were out of earshot, Oliver whispered, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Lilly said stubbornly and saw Miley walking towards them.

"Get anything good?" Lilly said sitting down on one of the wooden mall benches in the middle of the corridor.

"This totally cute new Hannah top and these silver flats," Miley gushed about her new purchases. "What about you?"

"Oh, those would go with that thing you got from the place next to the place."

"Or that thing at that place, when we went shopping for that thing next to the plac—"

"Guys!" Oliver yelled getting annoyed.

"Sorry," the girls mumbled.

"I got a new board leash, a date, surf wax," Lilly started listing off her items.

"What was that?" Miley said perking at one of the listed items.

"Surf wax?"

"No, before that."

"A date?"

"Oh, really?" Miley asked putting one hand on her hip and leaning into Lilly. "Tell me, tell me."

"As much as I like girl chit-chat, which I don't," Oliver said cutting in, stepping in-between Miley and Lilly. "Can we please talk while we walk to the soda shop for some food, I'm starving."

"Boy, when aren't you starving," Miley questioned.

Lilly and Oliver gave her the 'Are you kidding?' look.

"I was being sarcastic!" Miley reasoned as she linked arms with Lilly as walked down the hallway. "So tell me, who's it with? Anyone I would know" Miley glanced at Oliver for any sort of reaction.

"One of the guys I've known since preschool," Lilly said carefully.

Miley looked confused for a moment, then realized something, "Since preschool?"

Oliver clearly not interested in their chatter was trying to play a game on his cell phone.

"It was a total surprise, I mean I didn't know he could be so forward."

"I bet you didn't," Miley said secretly smiling at herself. "How'd he do it?"

Noticing that nothing worked in these parts, Oliver put his cell phone back in his pocket and tuned out the conversation.

"It started off with me saying "Well, Mr. Todd Tompkins, I never thought I'd se—" Lilly started to story tell.

"Todd!" Miley yelled, stopping in her tracks. "B-but, I thought."

"Thought what?" Lilly asked clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just thought it would be Jack Jacobs, you know someone shorter or brunet," Miley said recovering. "Let's go get a root beer float or an ice cream soda to rest from all this shopping."

An Hour Later –

"I'm so full!" Lilly complain dragging her bags behind her dramatically.

"If you didn't eat that hamburger and stopped at 3 ice cream sodas, you wouldn't be in the mess," Miley said walking next to her checking her bag for her purchases.

"You know I wouldn't listen!" Lilly complained.

"I know," Oliver said walking to the other side of Lilly. "Believe me, I tried and you hit me"

"Did I injure you?" Lilly said patting his shoulder.

"Profusely."

"Ooh, Oliver used a big word, shocking," Miley deadpanned joining their conversation.

"Har-har," Oliver responded.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her two best friend's conversation, which she was stuck in the middle of.

"It's nearly 2 o'clock. I have to be home by 4, I have a soundcheck at 6," Miley said glancing at her watch. "Oh, the lone photobooth! I heard its haunted."

Miley started to walk over to an abandoned walkway that was placed to the side of the main hallway. No one was sure what it was for; but, most people thought it's where all the fortunetellers were stationed.

"Uh, Miley" Lilly said running over to her best friend grabbing her arm. "You don't want to go over there. Alone."

"Which is why you're coming with me," Miley said dragging Lilly.

"No, no, no," Lilly stated firmly dragging her feet. "That place is creepy beyond belief. There's no way you're taking me there, sister."

Miley crossed her arms, leaned on one leg, and gave Lilly 'The Look.'

Five seconds later, Lilly sighed, "Come on Oliver, maybe we'll survive this together"

End of Part 1

REVIEW… PLEASE!? Not sure if this will be a story or a two shot.


End file.
